<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my only family was a king and queen and they were under my control(so tell me if you want me...or us) by maria_is_obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272188">my only family was a king and queen and they were under my control(so tell me if you want me...or us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_is_obsessed/pseuds/maria_is_obsessed'>maria_is_obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if we're gonna play too much the joy will spread and become our child [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day Fluff, benny watts being clueless, i am a slut for B2, i think..., no beta we die like men, this is my first fanfic ever...please be nice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_is_obsessed/pseuds/maria_is_obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants to tell Benny something on Valentine's Day.<br/>Benny hates Valentine's Day.<br/>He's clueless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Harmon &amp; Jolene, Beth Harmon &amp; Jolene &amp; Benny Watts, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if we're gonna play too much the joy will spread and become our child [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my only family was a king and queen and they were under my control(so tell me if you want me...or us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is it with this date and the commercialization of love?” Benny asked at breakfast. It was a normal, quiet morning.  Beth woke up, started making coffee and scrambled eggs while Benny was showering, like their normal days and then she had to bring it up. “I mean, can’t we show our partners that we love them without the excuse of this Val guy?” he mumbled while eating his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… Don’t you think special things can be shared with your partner on Valentine's day?” Beth asked, taking a sip of her coffee. She was toying with her food, the way you do when you want to say something life altering, but you’re scared shitless of what the person you’re eating with will say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that you can share things with your partner everyday of the year. Literally everyday and it wouldn’t be that different.” Benny said in a mumbly way as he was munching on his breakfast. He was dressed in his usual black attire, black shirt and jeans, still barefoot, but the floral robe was left on the right side of the bed, his side. “Wait… Do you wanna celebrate Valentine’s? ‘Cause if it’s about that we could go out and do the things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> couples do… I’d feel like a teenager, but anything to get in the good graces of the World Champion, y’know.” he smirked at her, tangling his fingers with hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… no I really don’t wanna pressure you and if I’m being honest I don’t really care either… so you’re good, no lovesick teenager moments in sight for you. I brought it up ‘cause Jolene said something about it yesterday. Rick and her are going out… Not that I wanted to go out, I was just…” she gave up on the idea with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temple. She smiled slightly at Benny, trying to comfort him and make it clear that Valentine’s day meant jack shit to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure? I don’t want to upset you.” Benny said, squeezing her hand, looking at her with those big, beautiful eyes of his that she got lost in so many times over the months. He sighed in relief at her nodding and took their plates and mugs and put them in the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued their day as normal after their little conversation at breakfast. Washed the dishes, it was his week to do the laundry so he respected his chores as did she. They played chess for a solid three hours, until Beth had to go to Jolene and help her sister with ‘picking out an outfit’ for her little dinner date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth and Jolene met in a park near Beth’s old highschool. The women were walking through the park and talking about the small things that have happened in the last few weeks. It was all fine and dandy, they were beautifully dancing around the elephant in the room (</span>
  <em>
    <span>can there really be an elephant in the room if they were outdoors?</span>
  </em>
  <span>), tiptoeing around the sore subject that surrounded Beth and her menstrual cycle. Or lack thereof. It was all too perfect, too calm for Beth’s life to seem like her own. And then it came. Dear old Margaret with her two children and another on the way. The bottom of the stroller was still full, in a omniprezent way, of bottles of wine and other alcoholic drinks, carefully placed in a Ben Snyder’s bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beth! What a surprise to see you… With such company!” Margaret beamed in a way that unsettled Beth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Margaret! You have more children!” Beth sighed and rested her hands on her hips , slightly swaying from one foot to another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say… They’re my joys!” the married woman smiled as she brushed a stray lock of hair from her daughter’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That ain’t yo only joy girl…” Jolene whispered in Beth’s direction which earned her a subtle smrk from the redhead and a wide eyed look from the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Won’t you look at the time?! I should’ve already been home by this time! Excuse me ladies!” Margaret said in a strained way as she moved the stroller along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passed and then another one and they stood in the park for a few minutes in complete silence. Beth moved one of her hands from her hips to her belly, cradling it, like Margaret did. It felt strange, but comforting in a way. She felt like a hen taking care of her chicks, making sure they're ok. She was rubbing her hand in a circular motion on her stomach, like second nature, in this trance-like state of mind where her brain was far away, thinking on everything and nothing. She was like that for a solid four minutes until Jolene snorted and snapped the chess player back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you tell yo man?” the lawyer asked, nodding to the other woman’s midriff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried this morning… Brought up Valentine’s day and all… He started talking about capitalism and how we dehumanize love… I don’t really know what he was talkin’ about… Didn’t really listen…” Bet said as they started walking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours is another breed…” Jolene cackled. “D’you want me to tell him?” she asked as she put her hand on Beth’s shoulder in a comforting way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As fun as that would be… I have to face the music… Y’know what I mean?” Beth half-smiled at her sister as they neared the entrance of the park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say I didn’t offer my services, cracker!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God knows I won’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He dead, cracker! We livin’, go tell yo man that he gonna be a dad and be happy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jolene!” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Beth got home she could smell a delicious steak cooking in the oven. Rosemary and other delicious spices could also be scented. She put her coat on a hager and slowly walked in the kitchen. She never imagined that she could have the pleasure to see this image. Benjamin Watts, age 29, a grandmaster in his own right, was humming some silly song as he was cooking something that looked like a sauce in a pot that she didn’t even know existed and was in her possession.  He hadn't noticed her at first, blissfully humming away, and then he saw her and instantly stilled all motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It smells delicious!” Beth said, raking her hand through her hair. She smiled at him sweetly and he returned the gesture with one of his cocky grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… I guess Valentine’s Day is a special occasion…” he sighed and embraced her. Her eyes widened and she pulled at his shirt a bit. “Don't give me that! I know you were a little down because I was a dick this morning and I can’t appreciate the finer things in life, like a special lady I know. I just wanted you to know that… I am in love with you and I’m a little scared because God… I only loved chess this much and you’re starting to win over it…” he said quietly to her in a breathy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a little more love to spare in your heart?” she asked, slowly distancing herself from his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Benny’s confused eyes moved across her face, hping to get a reaction, something to clue him in on what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beth smiled at him and took his left hand from the wooden spoon he was mixing with and flattened it on her belly. She breathed in deeply and waited for his reaction… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?!” he said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Missed my period twice in a row… I think that’s a pretty clear sign…” she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have more than a little more love to spare! I have galaxies for you two!” he laughed as he spun Beth around, leaving the food unattained in his blissful state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have sauce for the spaghetti he was preparing as the first course, but if they’re being honest they didn’t give a flying fuck about food or water or the Cold War or anything else, because a little spark of joy was lit inside of her and had erupted into a fire that burned with their love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiii!! Thank you for reading!! I really hope you enjoied my work and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I'm not a native speaker and if you could point them out for me, that would be great! ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>